1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to photoelectric devices and electronic apparatuses including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photoelectric devices convert optical energy into electrical energy and generate electrical signals or power in response to light such as visible rays, infrared rays, and ultraviolet rays. Photodiodes and solar cells are examples of photoelectric devices.
Photoelectric devices may be utilized in image sensors, photosensors, or the like. Red, green, and blue (RGB) pixels may be used in complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors, RGB photosensors, or the like. Typically, a color filter corresponding to each subpixel is used to implement an RGB pixel. However, when color filters are used, image blur may occur due to light crossover or light scattering. Also, when the degree of integration and resolution of a device increase, the size of a photoelectric device in a pixel is reduced, and various limits and problems may be caused, such as fill factor reduction and optical gain reduction.